


Twinkies

by Raelilly



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Snack cake-y goodness, Twinkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelilly/pseuds/Raelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec discovers the joys of Hostess treats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkies

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post by Potato-vagina. I just couldn't resist. I'm so sorry.

Alec Lightwood was sprawled across the sofa, one leg slung over the arm rest, waiting less than patiently for his boyfriend to finish some business so they could leave for dinner. Alec considered himself to be a fairly patient boyfriend, and dating Magnus that patience had frequently been tested. However Alec was learning that his store of patience tended to run lower and lower as he grew hungrier. Which meant that as of this moment it was empty; Alec was starving.

“Magnus, come on, are you done yet?” he yelled into the next room.

“Five more minutes, I swear!” was the response. Alec rolled his eyes.

“That’s what you said ten minutes ago! I’m hungry let’s GO!” he answered with a slight whine in his voice. As if to make his point Alec’s stomach growled. 

“I have already told you that we can’t leave until I finish, if you’re really that hungry have a snack. There should be something in the pantry.” 

Alec, hearing the frustration in Magnus’ voice, decided that it wasn’t worth arguing, and to be honest, he simply didn’t have the energy. With a heavy sigh he heaved himself off of the couch, muttering dramatically “fine, but you’re not getting out of buying me dinner…”

“You’re whiny when you’re hungry Darling” Magnus called from the other room. Alec responded with a “pssshhht” as he moved toward the pantry door. 

The problem with the kitchen in Magnus and Alec’s loft was that since neither of them really cooked (Magnus could always summon anything he wanted, and Alec had simply never bothered to learn to cook much more than eggs), there typically wasn’t much hanging around that was easily consumed. They mostly went out or ordered in, so it wasn’t with much hope that Alec looked into the dark recesses of the pantry. As he suspected there was very little there; a few boxes of dried pasta (too crunchy), some canned fruit (too slimy), and some tinned meat (yuck. Just yuck.) that Magnus had most likely purchased having mistaken it for cat food. Then, in the shadows at the back of the top shelf, Alec noticed a white box with red lettering. “Hostess” he read aloud from the side of the box, “I wonder what that is…” 

Standing on his toes, Alec pulled the box down and examined the front. There was additional red lettering across the front, although the word “Twinkie’s” did nothing to further his understanding of what the box contained. The picture of a spongy looking yellow brick didn’t look all that appetizing, but realizing it was either this or the tinned meat, Alec decided he would take his chances. 

He pulled an individually wrapped brick from the box and ripped the package open half heartedly. Alec took a tentative sniff, then a more eager snort as he took in the smell of something sweet and vaguely vanilla. He took a small bite, and for one golden second, the world seemed to stop around him. This Twinkie was a heavenly little puff of fluffy cake, with a delectable something extra; Creme filling danced across Alec’s tongue as he savored that first bite. He took a second larger bite, and a small sound of happiness passed his lips. How had he gone eighteen years without this little piece of perfection?

Alec took the box with him back to the couch and settled in, his outlook much brighter. He pulled another cake out and unwrapped it slowly, savoring the crinkle of the wrapper, the sound a tiny precursor to ultimate deliciousness. This snack was better than anything he had ever tasted, better than anything he had ever felt, better than the rush of a successful hunt, better than sex! Ok, maybe not THAT good, but wow, pretty amazing just the same. 

As focused as he was on this little slice of heaven, Alec didn’t notice Magnus coming out of his study. Alec startled slightly as Magnus spoke.

“Alright Alec, I’m done, we can go now. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting but… what are you eating? Are those my Twinkie’s?” Magnus’ tone had gone slightly sharp at the end of his sentence, accusation clear in his voice. 

“I can’ buweave oo ‘idn’ ell me abou’ dees!” Alec mumbled around a mouth full of cake-y creamy goodness. 

“I beg your pardon?” Magnus’ face clearly showed that he hadn’t understood a word that Alec had said. Alec swallowed his mouthful of happiness and tried again.

“I said I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about these! Seriously Magnus how could you let me live not knowing that Twinkie’s existed?”

Magnus couldn’t do anything but laugh “well clearly I have underestimated the pull that sponge cake with creme filling has on the Angel Born. Really if I had known I would have shared long ago. Honestly I don’t even know how long those have been in there. I don’t eat them very often.”

Alec looked slightly unhappy at that “do you think they’re still good? Maybe I shouldn’t have eaten them…”

“I wouldn’t worry Darling, it’s been said that if the world is blanketed by nuclear winter the only things that will be left are Twinkie’s and cockroaches. I don’t think Twinkie’s GO bad really. Anyway, are you ready to go for dinner? I thought we could go to that little French bistro a few blocks over…”

“That’s ok,” Alec answered, “if it’s all the same to you, I think I’d just rather stay in tonight.” Alec answered as he drew another snack cake out.

“Fine,” Magnus answered as with a dramatic sigh he flopped on to the couch next to his boyfriend, “but don’t bogart the box.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so ashamed of the fluff. THE FLUFF!


End file.
